


Сатировы лианы

by Serenielle



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Красота Аэлати могла тягаться только с его же способностью вечно попадать в идиотские переделки.





	Сатировы лианы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2019 для команды WTF Sacred II 2019.

В полдень леса Дир-Лейна становились настоящим испытанием на выносливость. Стояло жаркое лето, сезон дождей был ещё далеко, но влажный воздух поднимался от почвы и оставался висеть под пологом леса, не в силах пробиться сквозь густые кроны. Через несколько часов станет легче, но сейчас влажная жара заставляла тяжело и глубоко дышать.

Дэрвейн вытер потный лоб и лёгким прыжком перелетел через переплетённые корни деревьев. Он уже час рыскал по лесу, но напарник как сквозь землю провалился.

Чертов Аэлати! С первого своего появления среди воинов он стал самой большой головной болью Дэрвейна. Он был молод и невероятно красив — стройный, гибкий как лоза, длинные волосы небрежно заплетены в косу, а ещё у него была дурная привычка закусывать губу, отчего она припухала, и к концу дня создавалось ощущение, что Аэлати целый час целовался взасос. И глаза у него были ярко-зелёные, даже среди дриад такого чистого оттенка не сыскать.

Но красота Аэлати могла тягаться только с его же способностью вечно попадать в идиотские переделки. Ни дня ещё не проходило, чтобы бестолковый мальчишка во что-нибудь не вляпался. А кому приходилось его выручать и выслушивать сбивчивые извинения? И смотреть в молящие зелёные глаза?

Дэрвейн выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, смахнул пот со лба и прыгнул на ветку, тихо матеря про себя неудачника-напарника. Аэлати давно бы отправили куда подальше, если бы он не был лучшим следопытом из всех, что сейчас имелись. Да и стрелял метко, в этом ему не откажешь.

Как и в умении хлопать глазами.

Дэрвейн сплюнул. Не время сейчас думать о глазах неуклюжего пацана. Его надо найти и притащить обратно. Хоть бы он просто застрял ногой в ветке, а не стал добычей кровавых дриад, как пару дней назад. Или угодил в лапы какому-нибудь хищнику. Или его засосало в болото. Или…

Список можно было продолжать бесконечно.

Дэрвейн прислушался, сидя на ветке. Лес дышал и жил своей обычной жизнью. Листья шелестели под порывами ветерка, где-то далеко перекликались птицы. Внизу по стволу дерева пробежала белка и исчезла в дупле. Ничего необычного.

Хотя нет. Что это там за шорохи вдалеке?

Дэрвейн напряг слух. На противоположном краю огромной лесной поляны что-то происходило. Вглядевшись, Дэрвейн понял, что в тени деревьев что-то двигается, будто ворочается клубок змей. Скорее всего, это были сатировы лианы — они всегда росли огромным комком между несколькими деревьями. И предпочитали места рядом с дурманной орхидеей — так им проще было заманивать жертв. Присмотревшись, Дэрвейн заметил внизу яркие пятна голубых цветков.

И валяющийся рядом лук со стрелами. Зелёные полоски на оружии и колчан, украшенный перьями, он узнал в два счёта.

Этот идиот Аэлати наверняка нанюхался орхидеи! И сейчас сатировы лианы сжимают его в своих объятиях — сладострастных и смертельных.

Дэрвейн кинулся к клубку извивающихся лиан, едва успев нацепить на нос повязку, чтобы тоже не одуреть от пыльцы орхидеи. Яркое солнце почти ослепило его и обожгло потную кожу, но Дэрвейн проморгался и быстро перестал обращать на это внимание. Край поляны становился всё ближе, и он уже различал силуэт в переплетениях зелёных стеблей. Но он не был готов услышать стон Аэлати — высокий и срывающийся, переполненный желанием.

Дэрвейн остановился как вкопанный, рядом с первыми растущими орхидеями. Он был достаточно далеко, чтобы лианы не дотянулись до него — но достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, что именно они делают с Аэлати.

Лианы держали юношу невысоко над землей. Они постоянно обвивали его ноги и руки, перетекали по коже, лаская её. Несколько лиан были блестящими от выделяющегося сока, и он оставлял на коже Аэлати белёсые следы, очень похожие на сперму. Глаза у юноши были совсем дурные, зрачок расширился так, что почти съел зелёную радужку.

Прямо на глазах у ошеломлённого Дэрвейна ко рту парня приблизился толстый зелёный побег с утолщением на конце, ткнулся в губы, поводил по ним кончиком, и Аэлати высунул язык. Он провел им по утолщению и застонал, когда побег скользнул ему в рот.

«Вашу мать», — подумал Дэрвейн, стараясь отвести куда-нибудь глаза. Но те будто прикипели к разгоряченному Аэлати в объятиях сатировых лиан. Он смотрел, как потерявший голову юноша делает минет зелёному побегу, как ещё два ритмично сжимаются вокруг его члена.

А потом зелёный побег вырвался изо рта Аэлати и, оставляя блестящую ниточку слюны и белесого сока, исчез сзади. Юноша вздрогнул и громко застонал, закусив губу.

Эта самая губа и вывела Дэрвейна из состояния созерцания творящегося перед ним непотребства. Сатировы лианы смертельно опасны — они выпивают соки из любого, кто попадёт в их объятия, ласкают и трахают, пока их жертва не потеряет сознание. И нужно было срочно вытаскивать Аэлати, пока он не кончил — иначе лианы сомкнутся так плотно, что их будет уже не разрубить.

Дэрвейн поплотнее натянул маску и вытащил клинок. Действовать нужно было аккуратно — неверный удар, и Аэлати будет задушен зелёными побегами. Необходимо перерезать главный ствол. Дэрвейн нашёл его — толстенный зелёный пульсирующий отросток. Он взмахнул клинком и одним ударом перерубил его.

Зелёный сок, брызнувший во все стороны, залепил глаза, Дэрвейн замотал головой, стараясь вытереться. Лианы беспорядочно извивались, и уже не могли удерживать жертву и удовлетворять её. Аэлати смотрел на мир обиженным взглядом — отросток в его заднице перестал двигаться. Дэрвейн подавил желание извиниться. Он еще отчитает идиота — когда оттащит его подальше от этого гнезда порока.

Методично рубя ослабшие лианы, Дэрвейн наконец освободил Аэлати и поймал его, падающего с высоты роста дриады. Юноша в его руках дрожал и тяжело дышал, его кожа была чуть липкая и горячая, а возбуждённый член прижимался к боку. Аэлати не кончил, и это спасло его.

Дэрвейн очень надеялся, что это не погубит его самого. Перекинув все ещё ничего не соображающего напарника через плечо, он рубанул в последний раз, и вся груда лиан с треском рухнула на землю. Там она еще какое-то время поизвивалась и подёргалась и, наконец, затихла. Тут же начали сползаться насекомые — сатировы лианы были хорошим лакомством. Скоро сюда набегут более крупные любители сладенького. Надо убираться.

Дэрвейн сунул клинок в ножны и побежал на другой край поляны. Было несколько неудобно — Аэлати весь пах желанием и сексом, и это не могло не сказаться на Дэрвейне, как и зрелище напарника, оплетённого лианами. Но сейчас было не время.

Дэрвейн достиг небольшой речки, текущей на склоне. Он опустил Аэлати на плоский камень в тени, рядом положил его оружие, подхваченное ранее, и скинул туда же своё. Достав из сумки небольшой платок, он намочил его в воде и вернулся к напарнику.

Аэлати закрыл глаза. Он начинал приходить в себя — его грудь двигалась более плавно, хотя дыхание всё ещё было тяжелым. И он продолжал оставаться напряжённым и возбуждённым. Дэрвейн сглотнул — нужно было стереть с кожи все следы липкого сока, иначе Аэлати будет намного труднее успокоиться. А это значит, что нужно будет его трогать везде, даже в…

Об этом лучше не думать. Нет, не то чтобы он никогда не фантазировал о себе и напарнике. Об Аэлати думал каждый воин-дриада в их лагере, и почти каждый, кто мимо проходил. Сколько раз к нему подкатывали, даже вспоминать не хотелось. Но парень виртуозно отказывал почти всем. У Дэрвейна не было шансов — он и говорить-то складно никогда не умел, предпочитая действовать. Вся его любовная лирика сводилась к предложению «Эй, детка, к тебе или ко мне?»

Он полный неудачник в любви.

Дэрвейн вздохнул и перетащил Аэлати поближе к воде, положив на мягкую траву. Так было удобнее — теперь он мог окунать платок в воду, отжимать и обтирать разгоряченное тело юноши.

Как завороженный, Дэрвейн водил платком по его коже, оставляя мокрые, холодные от воды следы. Лицо, гибкая шея, руки, перевитые татуировками, грудь с напряженными сосками… Дэрвейну было уже плевать, что он и сам возбудился, плевать, что он только что вытащил Аэлати из опасных объятий сатировых лиан. Он водил по его телу платком так, что даже идиот понял бы, что это не просто обтирание.

Когда платок коснулся члена, Аэлати вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Яркая зелень затянула Дэрвейна, ему казалось, что в глубине глаз Аэлати кружатся огоньки. Он смотрел и не мог оторваться.

А потом Аэлати раздвинул ноги. Его бёдра были перемазаны соком, и Дэрвейн машинально провёл по ним платком. Аэлати дёрнулся и прикрыл глаза. Его тихий стон прозвучал как взрыв.

— Дэрвейн… — никогда ещё собственное имя не казалось Дэрвейну таким прекрасным. Рука Аэлати сжала его запястье, и он выронил платок. Кончики пальцев касались горячей кожи, и Дэрвейн отчетливо понимал — просто так Аэлати не успокоится.

А это значит…

Уговаривать его долго не пришлось. Пусть хоть так, пусть в качестве помощи, но у него был шанс познать Аэлати. Дэрвейн дураком не был, и не собирался упускать то, что само плыло в руки.

Он наклонился и целенаправленно провел ладонью по скользкой коже. Когда он обхватил член пальцами, Аэлати ахнул и рывком притянул его за шею к себе. Его губы всё ещё имели сладковатый привкус сока лианы, и это совершенно сорвало крышу Дэрвейну.

Он впился в губы Аэлати, почти насилуя его рот, прижал его к траве. Но юноша не отстранился, он и сам отвечал с не меньшим пылом, а потом взял его за руку и повел ею ниже.

Дэрвейн легко вставил два пальца — внутри Аэлати было много выделившегося сока, он был расслаблен и готов. Не отрываясь от губ юноши, он широко раздвинул его колени. Аэлати, путаясь в завязках, сорвал с него набедренную повязку.

Он запрокинул голову и издал громкий гортанный стон, когда Дэрвейн толкнулся внутрь. Его пальцы сжались так сильно, что могли бы оставить синяки. Дэрвейну было всё равно — его обожгло внутренним жаром тела, и он изо всех сил старался не кончить раньше времени.

Это было нелегко — сок лианы делал жертву более выносливой, обострял удовольствие. Дэрвейн то замедлял ритм, то ускорял, то принимался двигаться грубо и рвано, на грани боли, то вдруг толкался медленно и нежно, почти не вынимая член. Громкие крики Аэлати оглашали поляну. Тот совсем потерял голову — царапался и кусался, вцеплялся то в плечи, то в ягодицы, пытаясь заставить Дэрвейна двигаться так, как ему самому хотелось. Его «ещё!» и «глубже!» звучали как самая прекрасная музыка.

Наконец Аэлати весь вытянулся и застыл, глядя невидящими глазами в небо. По его телу прошлась судорога, он сжался так, что Дэрвейн не удержался и кончил. Смутно ощущая ритмичные сокращения плоти вокруг члена, он не видел ничего перед собой — глаза застила белая пелена.

Когда зрение восстановилось, Дэрвейн приподнялся на локтях. Аэлати смотрел на него и улыбался. Его губы основательно припухли, вся шея была в засосах, а тело ещё подрагивало от судорог удовольствия.

— Дэрвейн, — голос Аэлати был хриплым и сорванным, таким, какой бывает только у того, кто славно потрахался накануне, — я знал, что ты меня вытащишь.

Оргазменная нега тут же исчезла. Дэрвейн напрягся.

— Ты совсем из ума выжил? — его голос тоже хрипел. — Какого демона ты полез в сатировы лианы?! Решил сдохнуть от оргазма?

— Да я не туда лез! — обиженно нахмурится Аэлати. Его нижняя губа немного оттопырилась, и Дэрвейн ощутил вновь желание его поцеловать.

— А куда?

Аэлати что-то пробурчал и покраснел. Вот чудак — трахаться со свистом не стеснялся, а сейчас вон как зарозовел.

— Не слышу, — Дэрвейн осторожно смочил платок и принялся стирать собственное семя с бёдер Аэлати. Тот вздрогнул, когда ткань прошлась по самым чувствительным местам.

— Я хотел поймать кролика нам на обед, — пробурчал Аэлати. — Фереста сказала, что ты обожаешь кроликов на вертеле.

— Ты спрашивал у моей сестры, что я люблю из еды? — Дэрвейн чувствовал себя глупо. — Зачем?

— Ну… — Аэлати закусил губу, смотря в сторону, — ты мне нравишься.

Дэрвейн сглотнул, ощущая себя уже не дураком, а полным дебилом.

— А почему не сказал?

— А ты почему молчал? — Аэлати коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев. — Я же видел, что ты смотрел. Ну и решил сам сделать первый шаг. А наш кролик ускользнул в эти дурацкие орхидеи, а я споткнулся и влетел носом прямо туда. Ну а потом…

А потом парень, ошалевший от возбуждения, с радостью упал в сатировы лианы, это Дэрвейн уже понял.

— Давай договоримся, — Дэрвейн откашлялся и собрал мозг в кучку, — больше ты сам никуда не ходишь. Мне надоело вытаскивать тебя из пастей диких зверей, из лап кровавых дриад и из стеблей сатировых лиан. И это… — он выдохнул, будто решился на что-то, — давай сегодня выпьем.

— Давай, — Аэлати улыбнулся, но вдруг шаловливо хихикнул, когда Дэрвейн провел платком по его груди. — Только давай потом. Кажется, ты стер еще не весь сок с моего тела… — закончил он, обвивая руками шею напарника.

Дэрвейн отбросил платок и прильнул к его губам.

«Благослови Кибела неуклюжесть Аэлати», — ещё успел подумать он перед новым витком возбуждения.


End file.
